1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a television signal receiver comprising a radio-frequency tuner and at least two subsequent surface-acoustic wave filters, in which the radio-frequency tuner filters a radio frequency television signal applied to its input and converts it to an intermediate-frequency television signal which is coupled to the surface-acoustic wave filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such television signal receivers are particularly implemented with a plurality of surface-acoustic wave filters for receiving radio-frequency television signals of different transmission standards. These surface-acoustic wave filters are activated or deactivated by means of associated switches. There are also concepts in which the filter characteristics of the surface-acoustic wave filters are switched in such a way that different inputs of the surface-acoustic wave filters are switched to a reference potential. The drawback of both concepts is the multitude of required switches and the attendant elaborate number of components.